The Black Parade
by The Alleycat Ulan
Summary: -DISCONTINUED- After they defeated Marda B they thought it was the end. But, eight years later, a new evil is stirring. And its stronger than they ever imagined. The Bdaplayers destiny awaits them. But can they accept it? Chapter 2!
1. Prologue

Heya people!!!

It's me again!!!

I got alot of inspiration for this story from the song: Welcome to the Black Parade by My Chemical Romance, it's so awesome!!! This story will contain a few OCs so yeah, if things get really confusing I'll make profiles for them. _"M'Lord"_ has no name as of yet, so please bare with me hehe. Suggestions for his name are welcome:) Please as always enjoy!!  
(For some reason almost every time I type that I type Enjyu instead of enjoy!!!)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bdaman _or _the song Welcome to the Black Parade, but I wish I did!!!

_Dreaming _

Song

Normal

* * *

"Marda B was defeated, M'Lord," 

"How disappointing. At least he proved somewhat useful though. I now know how strong they really are,"

"The costs were great; we lost many men, M'Lord"

"Hn, we'll wait then. I want you to recruit more people and train them,"

"Those are your only orders, M'Lord?"

"For now, yes."

* * *

Eight years later Yamato stirred in his sleep. 

_He was young. A tall man stood beside him. Shadows fell over his face, making his features undistinguishable. Together they stood and watched as a procession of vaguely familiar figures passed. They too, were shrouded in shadows. _

When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band.

_The man was speaking to Yamato, and he listen intently to every word._

He said,  
"Son when you grow up, would you be the saviour of the broken,  
The beaten and the damned?"

_Yamato stared at him, puzzled by the words._

He said  
"Will you defeat them, your demons, and all the non believers, the plans that they have made?"

_The man continued speaking, and slowly began to fade away. Yamato reached out for him, wanting him to stay._

"Because one day I leave you,  
A phantom to lead you in the summer,  
To join the Black Parade."

_The procession of shadows continued. _

When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band.

_One of the figures broke away for the rest and walked towards him._

He said,  
"Son when you grow up, will you be the saviour of the broken,  
The beaten and the damned?"

_It was a woman, red hair just visible from under the cowl of her cloak. _

Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me.  
And other times I feel like I should go.

_She reached out and hugged him tight. A vision of the cat den overlapped with the marching shadows._

When Through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets.  
And when you're gone we want you all to know We'll Carry on,

_The woman pulled away, holding a crying baby in her arms. She glanced around, and kissing the baby on the forehead one last time, left him in the cat den and ran. _

We'll Carry on  
And though your dead and gone believe me Your memory will carry on  
Carry on  
We'll carry on  
And in my heart I cant contain it  
The anthem wont explain it.

_Yamato saw all his friends and heard them calling out to him. Their faces couldn't be seen and he couldn't tell if they were happy or sad, but strangely it didn't bother him._

A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams  
Your misery and hate will kill us all.  
So paint it black and take it back  
Let's shout it loud and clear  
Defiant to the end we hear the call_  
_

_Now the marching shadows were the only thing he could see. _

To carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches_  
_

_Marching on and on. Never stopping. Never faltering. _

_  
On and on we carry through the fears  
Ooh oh ohhhh  
Disappointed faces of your peers  
Ooh oh ohhhh  
Take a look at me cause I could not care at all  
_

_Some invisible force drove them. On and on.  
_

Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart  
Go and try, you'll never break me  
We want it all, we wanna play this part  
I won't explain or say I'm sorry  
I'm unashamed, I'm gonna show my scar  
Give a cheer for all the broken  
Listen here, because it's who we are  
I'm just a man, I'm not a hero  
Just a boy, who had to sing this song  
I'm just a man, I'm not a hero  
I! Don't! Care!_  
_

_They were so familiar. How did he __recognise__ them? It didn't matter. He would find out. When the time was right.__  
_

We'll carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches on

Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because the world will never take my heart  
Go and try, you'll never break me  
We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)

Do or die, you'll never make me (We'll carry on)  
Because the world will never take my heart (We'll carry on)  
Go and try, you'll never break me (We'll carry)  
We want it all, we wanna play this part (We'll carry on)

* * *

Now, did you like it? Yes? No? Well, let me know by pressing the button that says submit review. You know you want to :P 


	2. The effects of Time

Heya!!!

Yep this is chapter 1! Hope you like it. This chapter is a bit slow, but I'm still pretty happy with it. This should get really interesting come Chapter 3 or 4. I promise. Thanks to my reviewers Kari 0 & wingchild777 & thank you to Erisuu for her suggestion for M'Lord's name, Yami, I'm not sure if I'll use it but thank you so much for the suggestion!! Huggles to you all!!

Well, TTFN, & I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Sunlight shone in through a partially open window when Yamato next stirred.

Yawning, he rolled onto his stomach to look at his alarm clock. 7.00 am. He stayed liked that for awhile listening to the usual morning sounds of the Cat café.

Finally he struggled out of the bed and staggered to his wardrobe, dressed and made his way down the corridor towards the bathroom. Exchanging morning greetings with a cheerful Bull on the way.

Yamato splashed his face with water and tried to remember the reoccurring dream he'd had.

Vaguely familiar shadows marching on and on.

A phantom man speaking to him.

Strangely enough, he could never seem to remember the words.

And the woman. There was something about her.

A while later Yamato took his place at the breakfast table and looked around him, smiling. Everyone was there. Gray, Bull, Terry, Enjyu, Wen, Li, Mie, Armada and Liena.

Time was strange he marvelled. It changed some things and overlooked others. And didn't always do the same thing to every person.

Terry and Bull for example had changed physically. Bull had grown out of his dopey first form and now instead was 'cool' Bull most of the time. And only a person with extremely bad eyesight could mistake Terry for a girl now.

Gray on the other hand had hardly changed physically. Taller and broader maybe, and very handsome, but that was all. Where as personality wise, time had seen him slacken the over protective big brother act. Although Yamato couldn't remember whether that had happened before or after Liena had started dating Enjyu.

Shock jolted through Yamato when he realised what he was doing. _He _was _marvelling_ about the effects of time. That was something he had not expect to do anytime soon in his future.

"Yamato, it's your turn to do the dishes," Mie said as the meal drew to an end. Yamato groaned. Mie had definitely not changed.

* * *

_"The time has come,"  
"Finally,"  
"Yes,"  
"At the wedding?" At this there was a disdainful snort.  
"Naturally, where else?" _

_

* * *

_

The sun shone down gently, providing the light that was essential for life. The light reflected gently off a long rectangular pool. It was edged with golden tiles and a narrow walk way wove around it. Either of the longer sides of the pool was lined with great marble pillars. Ivy wove around and between them to form a screen. Pink and white lily pads were scattered across the water. An oval shape drifted to the surface. The turtle took a breath of precious oxygen before retreating into the cool water once more. Reeds grew along the shallower parts of the pool. A graceful water bird paced up and down stretching its long neck and cocking its head on one side searching the water for its next meal. Schools of fish swam lazily and a mother duck led her troop of yellow ducklings on an expedition. There was a plonk, as a frog was startled off its perch on the long marble bridge that spanned the pool, parallel to the walls.

A man and young woman walked along it. They stopped near the centre, where the bridge expanded slightly to form a small viewing platform. The young woman leant against the railings. Raven bangs that fell to just above her shoulders before flaring upward and outward.

"I want to go," She murmured.

A cloud passed over the sun.

The man's brow furrowed slightly, but at the same time understanding was in his blue eyes.  
"I knew you would," He replied, "You're too much like your mother," She turned too study him with bright violet eyes.  
"Will you let me?" She asked.  
"If I say no, you'll go anyway," He said, "It's not my choice to make, it's yours... But you must understand, that there will be no going back, once you make your choice, your future will be laid out before you whether you like it or not,"  
"This isn't about my future; it's about the world's. I know my future is not here, it's to follow the path you and Mother walked before me,"

* * *

_"Because one day I leave you, _

_A phantom to lead you in the summer, _

_To join the Black Parade."_

* * *

Now I'm sure you know what to do!!! Clicky clicky!!! _  
_


	3. On the road again

How's everyone?  
Here I am again, I thought since its school holidays again, making it about a term since I lasted updated, I thought I'd better update. So here's Chapter 2. Thanks to -FanCharacterMania- for reveiwing, hope this chapters up to your standards:)

As always,  
Enjoy!

* * *

Cowtoon was all but deserted that night as a cloaked figure walked silently towards the Cat Café. It would be expected that at this time of the night that a sign on the door should read: "Closed". But the sign that read: "Mie's Cat café is closed due to the marriage of Bull Borgnine and Princess Karat. Look out for Mie's mobile Cat café on the road to Neon City!" Was neither expected nor particularly welcome. The figure uttered what may have been a curse before turning away. Now, how to get to Neon City.

* * *

The day started out sunny, so everyone had a reason to smile. And then when the clouds had rolled in no one minded. They were on their way to Neon City. Travelling across the sandy desert in Mie's Mobile Cat Café. Just like old times. And of all of them, Bull was the most cheerful. And for all the right reasons. 

They stopped at for-and to serve- lunch at a dusty, crowded rest spot. There were clusters of mismatched tents set up around unlit and smouldering campfires. Cars were parked so close together that it seemed impossible that people actually go out of them. There was a cheer when the Cat Café was recognised and a place was soon cleared amongst the tents and cars.

--

It was nice and warm. And peaceful. Warm and peaceful. Oh so nice.  
"Krissy," The whinny voice was trying to break into her nice warm cosy refuge.  
"What?" Her voice was muffled, so it was hard to tell whether she was grumpy or not.  
"Time. To. Get. Up!" Each word was punctuated with a sharp kick. Krisa rolled over; the nice, cosy, blankets protected her from the barrage of kicks.  
"How 'bout no?" Was her half audible reply.  
"How. 'Bout. Yes." Again more kicks.  
"Yami," There was danger in her voice as Krisa stuck her head out of her warm haven. Yami was not that easily cowed.  
"Mie's cat Café is here," He said.  
"What?! You coulda told me!"  
"I just did," Krisa leapt out of bed, the warmth and cosiness all but forgotten.  
"Out," She commanded pushing Yami out of the tent.

Five minutes later Krisa emerged from the tent. She was wearing a cream three quarter length top that flared at the sleeves, a black mini skirt and black knee high leather boots. Light blonde hair and intelligent browns eyes, she was, to say the least, a pretty girl.  
"Five minutes, wow that's a new rec-"  
"Shut up Yami,"  
"Where are you going?" Krisa looked over her shoulder, her face innocent.  
"For breakfast,"  
"It's twelve," Yami called after her determined to have the last word.

--

"Hello, can I help you?" Yamato asked the pretty blonde young woman seated at a table set up near the Mobile Cat Café. The blonde smiled at Yamato and put down the menu she was holding.  
"Pancakes and orange juice, thanks," She said.  
"Cool. I'll be right back," Yamato replied with a smile of his own. True to his words Yamato returned in less than five minutes. Krisa thanked him then turned her attention to conversation.  
"It seems like the whole BDaworld is on their way to Neon City,"  
"Sure seems like it," Yamato agreed, "It's hard to believe that everyone will be able to fit into that one city,"  
"No, what's hard to believe is that you saved the whole Bdaworld," Krisa said.  
"It wasn't just me, it was my friends as well," Yamato replied modestly. Their conversation continued for the duration of Krisa's meal.

"That was great, thanks," She said, rising to her feet and handing the payment over to Yamato.  
"My pleasure," Yamato bowed a cheeky grin on his face.  
"You never know, might see you in Neon City, see ya Yamato," Krisa waved as she left.  
"Oh, she is mighty fine," Wen commented as he passed by with an order.  
"That's what you said about the girl in the florist," Yamato replied.  
"Don't forget the girl in the post office, the swimming pool, the fruit stall and the one who does those dance classes," Li chipped in.  
"I am merely appreciating their beauty," Wen retorted.  
"Appreciating in what manner?" Li quipped with a smirk.  
"Shut up."

* * *

Soft leather boots sunk into the sand as a girl made her way through the desert. Clad in a leather cloak and a black veil that hid all but her violet eyes she tramped in the general direction of Neon City. The sun beating down on her caused her no bother. But the fact that the ocean was no where in sight did. 

Some one, who was as used to the peaceful calm of the ocean as she was, got a violent shock when they had to traverse the barren sands that were called a desert.

If anyone was there they would have heard: "I hate deserts," muttered with passion.

* * *

_We'll Carry on  
And though your dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
Carry on  
We'll carry on  
And in my heart I cant contain it  
The anthem wont explain it.  
_


	4. It's beginning

* * *

**Postathon Item 7/14**

Yeah it's been a long time since I updated this guy too. I'm sorry. I hit a bit of writers block for one thing. But that's it really.

Hope I can make up for it with more updates )

Enjoy!

* * *

Yami was waiting near the tents, wound as tight as a spring and when Krisa came around the corner he pounced.

"So…?"

"So what?" Krisa responded, walking straight past Yami and into her tent. Yami followed her unperturbed.

"So what happened?" He persisted, sticking his head in after her.

"I ate pancakes," She replied, as she began to stuff her few belongings into a bag.

"What are you doing?"

"Packing,"

"And that'd be because?"

"There's raining coming and we need to make it to the next town before it rains or we won't make it to the wedding and I am not walking in the rain."

"Mie's Cat Café is about to move on, this is your last chance for any last minute snacks!" Mie's voice rang over the loudspeaker. This announcement caused a flurry of activity amongst the camp as people rushed to buy snacks and drinks before the famous cafe moved on ever closer to Neon City.

* * *

"I thought it didn't rain in the deserts."

From a distance the girl appeared to be talking to herself, but if anyone had been close enough they would have seen a creature perched on the girl's shoulder's. It was a strange creature, small and cat like, but with a longer body, large tufted ears and a bushy tail. Not for many years, had a creature of the like been seen on the mainland. The creature twisted on her shoulder to peer out across the horizon with the same startling violet eyes as the girl.

"It doesn't," it replied, "it floods."

* * *

And just as the creature said, it didn't rain, it flooded. The rain poured from the sky in endless sheets that made it impossible to see more than few metres ahead, which was potentially dangerous when the next step you take could land you into a waist deep puddle of ice cold muddy water. Of course that didn't really matter much because if you were taking a step that would suggest you were walking and if you were in danger of taking afore mentioned step into a puddle of muddy water that would mean you were already outside and therefore, you would already be soaked through to the bone. Just like Krisa and Yami were.

There was a splash as Krisa stepped into a waist deep puddle and she could just hear Yami laughing over the sound of thunder.

"I blame you," She hissed and Yami just laughed louder, the rain that slid down his body obviously caused him no problems. Krisa pulled herself to her feet and trudged on, cursing Yami every step of the way.

Suddenly Krisa looked up and Yami wasn't there any more.

"Yami!" she yelled, even though she knew it was pointless; nothing could be heard over the thunder, "Yami!"

Oh great, she thought, I'm covered in mud and water, I'm lost and it's raining. I'm gonna kill Yami.

"Yami!" She yelled again, but just as she was about to give up she heard an unmistakable voice.

"I'm gonna kill you!" She yelled in response.

"No you won't!" Was the reply and Krisa had no choice but to follow the voice impossibly clear despite the pounding rain. Finally she could see him silhouetted by the light streaming from the open door of a vehicle. Coming closer she could see him more clearly and could now see the smug smile plastered all of his face.

"Well, hurry up," He said clambering through the door.

Krisa followed him quickly, pausing briefly to try and make out the writing on the side of the large van. But it was to thickly caked in mud.

A smile met her as she climbed on board but it was quickly replaced with a face of motherly concern.

"Oh you poor thing!" The brown haired woman exclaimed, then she called over her shoulder, "Liena!"

A blonde girl, Krisa may have recognised had she not been so genuinely angry, appeared almost instantly.

"Show Krisa where the shower is and find her some nice clean clothes," the older woman instructed and Liena obeyed taking Krisa by the arm and leading her away.

A while later Krisa emerged from the shower, cleanly clothed in some clothes Liena had bought her and in a much more civil mood, well towards people other than Yami anyway. Liena appeared seemly out of no where and this time Krisa recognised her.

"This is Mie's Cat Café isn't it?" She said, cursing herself for being so slow.

"Yes," Liena said with a smile, "Come on, I bet you're hungry,"

And Krisa followed, so finding herself in a room containing almost all the heroes of the Bdaworld. Including Yamato who flashed a smile before turning back to the conversation he was having Yami and some of the other boys, about Bdaman no doubt. Keeping a carefully arranged smile she settled herself in a free seat just a Liena brought her a bowl of pumpkin soup.

"Thanks," Krisa smiled wrapping her hands around the bowl.

Krisa and Yami ended up staying with the Café the whole way to Neon City. It was a pleasant journey and Krisa was making good progress, which Yami never stopped reminding her was because of him. And of course she never stopped reminding him that even if their mission was successful because of him she still would still fatally injure or possibly kill him later just because she could.

Their bizarre arguments did draw a little attention though, when Yamato remarked on their strange friendship.

"Friendship?" Yami replied, "I thought that was the term for mutual feelings of companionship and camaraderie. That's not how I would describe our acquaintanceship. She hates me," He appeared not only be joking, but who knows?

* * *

The girl had trudged on but she new she was losing time. The rain hadn't hindered her efforts. In fact it had barely seemed to touch her. But that was because she was behind from the start.

"We've got to hurry," She said speaking the strange creature that was now walking a few paces ahead of her.

"Mmm," The creature agreed stopping atop a sand dune. It paused tilting its head on its side, facing into the wind. Then it gave a soft growl before turning and running back to her.

"Stop," It demanded softly, "Hide,"

Such a strange demand in a desolate place yet the girl heeded its order without question and despite the lack of good hiding places she managed to make herself inconspicuous. This she did by crouching low and drawing the cloak she wore securely around her. Quite a usual gesture, but with quite unusual results, for once the cloak had been thrown around her the girl disappeared. From sight, that is. For the cloak, just like the duo themselves had strange and unusual qualities.

Minutes passed and nothing happened. The girl fixed the creature with her violet eyes, asking if it was safe to speak. The creature nodded in reply and the girl spoke softly.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Something's coming, many large somethings really," the creature replied, "Don't move."

A strange whirring noise tugged the edge of the girl's mind, slowly growing in volume until it filled her ears. It wasn't loud, but strong and regular like the beatings of a bird's wings. But they assaulted her ears until they rang and she wanted to cover them, but the strong instinct was overridden by the need to remain perfectly still, least they be seen.

Peeking out from under the edge of the cloak she could see a large shadow passing overhead, soon it was joined by another and another and another until the sun had been almost blotted out entirely. They passed into her line of view and she could them clearly now. Although that enlighten her to what they were.

They were giant, metal, flew, there were a great many of them and they were heading towards Neon City.

Once they had passed out of sight and the danger had most definitely passed. The girl rose to her feet.

"This could complicate thing," She said.

"Quite possibly," The creature agreed.

* * *

"_Are they ready?"_

"_Yes, M'lord,"_

"_Then what are we waiting for?"_

_The order had been given._

_The choices had been made._

_Their fates were set._

_It was beginning._

* * *

_And other times I feel like I should go. _

_Through it all, the rise and fall,_

_the bodies in the streets.  
When you're gone we want you all to know _

_We'll Carry on._


End file.
